Goodbye My love
by BigBangFan001
Summary: Songfic inspiré de la chanson Goodbye my love de Léandre Éthier, reprise par eXtério.


**Goodbye My Love **de Léandre Éthier, repris par eXtério

**_Elle se ballade dans mes rêves_**

**_Aussi légère que le soir_**

**_Je garde sur mes lèvres_**

**_Ce goût amer d'au revoir_**

****

-_Allez Potter, un duel? À main nu cette fois.. Si seulement t'en à le courage_. Ricana un jeune homme.

Comme de réponse, l'interpeller se jeta sur le blond devant lui.

Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Deux rivaux, deux êtres extrêmement opposés, tant moralement que physiquement. L'un était plus musclé, plus riche, plus populaire auprès des filles et arborait de jolis yeux gris argentés, tandis que l'autre était mince, portait des lunettes, avait des yeux vert flamboyant et portait sur son front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Depuis la première année, ils étaient rivaux et tout le monde le savait. Seulement, depuis la cinquième, Draco et Harry essayait de s'entretuer dans les enceintes de leur école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Se lançant dans des duels interminables.

Au début, les autres élèves suivaient leur péripéties avec goût, mais depuis, leur extase avait cessé. Seul deux personnes étaient toujours présentent aux combats. Les deux attaquants.

Harry flanqua une droite au visage de Draco qui le repoussa aussitôt. Le blond s'avança à son tour et plaqua le brun contre un mur, les bras au-dessus de lui.

Le brun lui lança des regards meurtriers. Ce qui pouvait se détester ces deux-là!

**POV Draco**

« Merde, je suis si près.. Pourquoi ne le fais-je pas? »

-_Alors, tu fais quelques chose, Malfoy?_ Rogna le survivant.

Il replia ses yeux verts et souffla au visage de Draco.

-_Ta gueule Potter_.. Murmura simplement le blond.

Il aurait voulu le taper, bien sur, mais là, installer ainsi, il aurait tant voulu faire _autre chose.._ Un peu ce genre d'idée qui vous trotte jusqu'à ce que vous la fassiez.

Draco était toujours là, tenant les bras de Harry au-dessus de sa tête, appuyer contre un mur.

« Fais-le..

-Non!

-Oui Draco.. Tu le veux tellement..

-Arrête!

-Ses si jolies lèvres n'attendent que toi..

-Merdeuh.. Tu veux te taire?

-Jamais ! Pas avant que tu le fasses..

-D'accord d'accord, tu me fou la paix si je le fais?

-On verra.. »

Draco se pressa un peu plus contre le brun. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. Le blond approcha sa tête lentement de celle du survivant. Les grands yeux verts devant lui devenait quelques peu apeuré. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles du bruns jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effleurèrent.

Un baise, un simple petit baiser. Il l'avait fait. Il avait écouter sa mauvaise conscience et il avait embrasser Harry Potter! Draco sourit intérieurement. Non, il ne le haïssait pas tant ce Griffindor, mais sa réputation était si grande, il ne pouvait déplaire à ses admirateurs..

Harry repoussa brutalement le blond devant lui, tremblant. Il recula lentement, puis se retourna et se sauva à toutes jambes.

Draco posa des doigts sur ses lèvres, essayant de se rappeler le contact des lèvres de Harry sur lui.

****

**_Son doux parfum est ancr_**

**_Au plus profond de mon âme_**

**_Quand j'ai le mal d'aimer_**

**_C'est elle que je réclame_**

Draco marchait lentement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, l'âme ailleurs.

« Je l'ai embrassé.. Après six ans à faire paraître ma haine envers lui, je l'ai embrassé. »

Draco sourit à cette pensée.

« Et s'il allait tout bavasser à ses Griffindors? Je perdrais toute ma réputation non? Merde Draco, à quoi t'a pensée? »

Le blond tapa brutalement le sol de son pied. Il s'était laisser porter par ses émotions, ce que son père lui avait appris à se défaire.

« Mais pourtant..

-Pourtant quoi?

-Pourtant.. Tu l'aime Draco.. Et tu le sais très bien..

-Je l'aime? Meh! Où est-ce que t'a repêcher ça toi?

-Dans ta tête.. Où crois-tu que je suis?

-Mfft.. J'aime pas Potter.. Je voulais simplement goûter à ses lèvres.

-Et tu voulais simplement le sentir? Le toucher?

-.. Ta gueule.

-Bon, revoilà Malfoy le masque-sans-émotion. Bordel Draco, t'a fini de faire l'enfant? Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas?

-Lui dire quoiiiii?

-Que tu l'aime!

-Mais t'a fini oui!

-Draco, comprends donc..

-Non, toi, comprends donc, je ne peux pas l'aimer, c'est mon rival. Et puis d'ailleurs je peux pas laisser ma réputation se ternir ainsi.

-Bon! Ça recommence. Draco, mon grand, ta réputation, c'est rien comparer à l'amour.

-Qu'en sais-tu?

-Je suis ton côté émotif après-tout…

-Mffpt..

-Allez Draco, pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas? La VRAI raison? Après tout, je suis toi, je vais finir par le savoir de toute façon..

-Je.. J'ai peur de sa réaction..

-Mais, ça commence à sortir!

-J'ai peur qu'il me rejette, comme tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il c'est sauvé après mon baiser.. Pourquoi s'est-il sauver? Hein? Il était supposer rester à mes côtés et répondre à mon baiser! »

Draco versa une larme. Il n'aimait pas lorsque ses sentiments prenaient le contrôle de son corps. Il avait tendance à rester émotif un long moment.. Il se dirigea rapidement vers son logement de préfet en chef, au deuxième.

****

****

**_La pire leçon de la vie_**

_C'est d'apprendre à vivre seul_

**_J'en veux à tous ceux qui s'aiment_**

**_Pour m'être retrouvé seul_**

**_Je n'ai plus dans le cœur_**

**_Que l'écho de son rire_**

**_Des éclats de bonheur_**

****

-_Potter…_ murmura Draco, au fond de sa chambre. Il s'installa sur un pouf et admira un instant le vide.

« Re bonjour! Murmura une voix dans sa tête.

-Tiens, il es de retour. T'a fini de m'embêter?

-Jamais..

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?

-Rien. Je veux simplement t'écouter.

-Mais j'ai rien à dire..

-Mais oui tu à quelques choses à dire et tu le sais. Laisse le donc sortir ce méchant une bonne fois pour toute. Dis le donc pourquoi tu hais tant les Griffindors, les sang-de-bourbe et les moldus Draco. Allez!

-Mehh.. »

Draco renifla. Il déposa une main sur sa tête. Il haïssait ses émotions, qu'il les haïssait! Il était si tenace…

« Tu réponds oui ou?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse.. Pourquoi t'insiste tant?

-Parce que t'a besoin d'en « parler »

-Maa…Tu sais que c'est à cause de Harry..

-Et?.. Élabore Malfoy! »

Draco soupira. Non, ses sentiments n'allaient pas le lâcher de si tôt.

« Il.. Les Griffindors et les Sang-de-bourbe sont ses amis.. Ils sont toujours avec lui et Harry les aiment. Eux! Alors que moi, j'attire la haine et le mépris de sa part. Bon, je suis peut-être pas un ange envers lui, mais je l'aimeuûûûhh…

-Tiens, je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas..

-Ah.. Tais-toi..

-Et les Moldus?

-Ils lui ont fait si mal.. Comment peut-on faire mal à un ange?

-Seul dieu le sait..

-Et pourquoi suis-je toujours seul, merde?

-Parce que t'es fidèle Draco..

-À qui?

-Faut-il vraiment que je te le dise?»

****

**_Goodbye my love_**

**_À ce soir dans mes rêves_**

**_Je dors avec l'espoir_**

**_À défaut de t'avoir_**

****

Draco se releva de son banc et se coucha dans son grand lit. Il paraissait si grand, si immense lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'un occupant à l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'avec Harry avec lui il se sentirait mieux?

Il ferma doucement les yeux, l'image de Harry l'assoupissant. Ses deux grands yeux verts et ses magnifiques cheveux en broussailles l'apportèrent au pays de Morphée.

Un jeune homme courut presque aussitôt auprès de Draco. Ses yeux reluisaient de bonheur lorsqu'il s'aperçu de la tenu du Slytherin.

En caleçon. Draco était en caleçon? Pire, il était en caleçon, devant Harry Potter!

-_Mais.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre Potter?_

Le brun devant scruta les horizons quelques instants.

-_Quel chambre Malfoy_?

Draco tourna la tête, les murs se métamorphosait maintenant en plage chaleureuse. Son lit fit place à du sable et ses commodes à des grosses roches. Au loin s'étendait à perte de vue une grande mer couleur verdâtre, comme dans les pays chaud.

_-On est où?_ Demanda Draco, intrigué.

-_Où tu veux.._

_-Hein?_

_-Où tu veux Malfoy, ou Draco, comme tu veux !_ Sourit Harry.

« Mais, Potter veux m'appeler Draco? Mais je rêve ou… Mais oui, je dois rêver… Zut! »

Draco se pinça. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Du moins, il ne s'était pas réveiller s'il dormait!

-_Dra.. Draco.. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire avec moi? Ici.._

_-Ça, c'est à toi de me le dire, Draco._

Le blond cligna des yeux un instant. C'était si bizarre d'entendre son nom dit de la bouche d'une personne qu'on aime tant. Il savoura l'instant, se demandant s'il aurait de nouveau cette chance.

« Et si tu lui demandais?

-Et s'il me riait au visage?

-Et si tu manquais la chance de ta vie?

-D'accord d'accord j'ai compris.. »

-_Euh.. Harry_? Demanda soudainement Draco.

L'interpellé fixa celui qui avait prononcer son nom

_-M'oui?_

_-Tu.. Tu veux venir te baigner?_

_-Avec plaisir! _

Harry regarda Draco un instant avant d'ajouter

-_Mais.. On à pas de maillot ?_

_-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?_

_-Meh, pour rien voyons Draco! Après tout c'est toi qui décide_ !

Le brun sourit.

« C'est moi qui décide? Depuis quand je décide de ce Potter fait? »

Harry commença à se déshabiller. Il enleva chaussette, chandail…

« Oh mon dieu, comment peut-il cacher ce corps de dieu sous ce gilet pitoyable? »

Il enleva rapidement ses pantalons, regarda rapidement Draco et retira ses sous-vêtements.

Draco rougit, Harry sourit.

Harry Potter, le grand, le survivant, son rival, se tenait devant lui, flambant nus. Et quel corps! Oh mon dieu. Draco frissonna un instant.

-_Qu'est-ce que t'attends Draco?_

_-Hein?_

_-J'irai pas me baigner nu là-bas seul!_

_-… Mffht!_

« HEIN? MOI? NU? DEVANT HARRY POTTER? Bon, lui il l'est, ce serait équitable. Mais je suis pas de taille merde! Je suis pas Harry Potter! »

-_Tu le fais ou je le fais?_

_-QUOI? _Rugit Draco, avant de se placer ses mains sur ses caleçons.

-_Draco, fais ce que tu veux, je resterai pas devant toi nu éternellement. Je vais à l'eau, tu viendras me rejoindre!_

Draco regarda Harry courir, nu, sur la plage ensoleillé, se précipitant dans l'eau. Lorsque le brun fût dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, il se sauça et cria à Draco.

-_Viens Draco, l'eau est bonne!_

_-Mffgt.._

_-Aller! Je te mangerai pas !_

« Allez Draco, va s'y!

-Meh oui, pour qu'il me voit entièrement nu?

-Tu l'as bien vu toi!

-Meh.. C'est pas pareille..

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce que.. C'est Harry Potter!

-Et ça change quoi ça?

-Il.. Il est mieux fait, tu trouve pas?

-Bon, il recommence. Draco, combien de fois il faudra que je te pousse à faire tout?

-Éternellement..

-J'en redoutais. »

Draco s'avança près de l'eau, la toucha de son orteil, et se retourna. Après tout, il pouvais se baigner nu sans que Harry ne le voit nu non? Le blond enleva ses caleçons et se recula à l'aveuglette dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il jugea être assez profond, il se retourna et rattrapa Harry.

Ils passèrent un long moment ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne se décide à lui dire adieu.

-_Eh bien Draco, je dois filer, c'est l'heure de tes cours._

_-T'a pas cours toi?_

_-Non, pas ici.._

_-Uh? De toute façon.._

_-Je suis content de t'avoir vu ainsi._

Harry sourit, Draco rougit. C'était quoi cette habitude de rougir devant Potter?

Le brun s'avança timidement du blond et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez. Il fit volte-face, s'aillant au paravent habiller et parti au loin.

Lentement, la plage refit place à la chambre froide du slytherin. Le sable chaud se changea en un lit trop grand et trop froid, tandis que les roches se métamorphosèrent en grosses commodes.

****

**_Elle se cache dans mes rêves_**

**_Et se moque de mes nuits_**

**_Et quand le jour se lève_**

**_Elle file sans faire de bruit_**

**_Pour s'en retourner là o_**

**_Je n'ai point la clef_**

**_Peut-être qu'après tout_**

**_Son cœur je n'ai pas su gagner_**

****

-_C'était qu'un rêve.. Évidemment_. Murmura tristement Draco.

« Comment être aussi proche d'un amour si infaisable, si ce n'était qu'en rêvant? »

Le blond se leva péniblement, bien décider à maudire ses rêves idiots qui le remplissaient de faux-espoirs. Il ne pouvait être avec le brun et il le savait. À quoi bon luter?

Il se lava et fit sa toilette en prenant tout son temps. Il s'était réveiller un peu plus tôt qu'à son habitude et il avait près d'un quart d'heure d'avance sur son horaire habituel.

Draco erra ensuite dans les couloirs de Poudlard qu'il n'avait pas toujours eu la chance de se promener, soit par manque de temps ou par une trop grande surveillance. Mais maintenant qu'il était Préfet en chef, il pouvait bien aller où il le voulait et ce quand il le voulait !

_-Grips_!

« Grips? Depuis quand un rien fait Grips?! »

Draco scruta lentement le fond du couloir, personne, sauf un semblant de pied. Un semblant de pied? Depuis quand un pied se promenait seul dans un couloir?

Draco se dirigea rapidement vers cette masse et donna un coup devant lui lorsque le pied fût qu'a quelques centimètres devant lui.

-_Outch!_ Gémit une voix.

Draco tira ce qui semblait être une cape d'invisibilité devant lui, laissant à découvert un Harry Potter souffrant. Il appuyait sa main sur son torse, la où Draco l'avait frapper.

-_Potter?_

_-Dra.. Malfoy._

« Draco? Depuis quand…

-Le baiser.

-Merde Merde Merde! J'avais totalement oublié ça..

-Et si t'avais une chance?

-Bien sur que non j'en ai pas, C'est pas Saint-Potter! Avec un peu de chance il a oublié?»

-_Depuis quand tu te promènes si tôt?_

_-Depuis quand tu me fais ce que t'a fait hier?_

« Il n'a pas oublié.. Eh zut. »

-_Uhz…_

_-Meh Malfoy, J'te tuerai pas. J'y vais._

« Un jour je lui expliquerai, enfin, bon. Si j'en ai la force? »

****

**_La pire leçon de la vie_**

**_C'est d'apprendre à vivre seul_**

**_J'en veux à tous ceux qui s'aiment_**

**_Pour m'être retrouvé seul_**

**_Je n'ai plus dans le cœur_**

**_Que l'écho de son rire_**

**_Des éclats de bonheur_**

****

Draco regarda le chevalier assoupi dans un tableau.

-_Eh preux chevalier, quel date sommes-nous?_

_-C'est qu'une idée de me lever si tôt monsieur! Je vous provoquerais bien en duel pour ça! _Le chevalier sautilla un peu puis s'arrêta. _Mais puisque la Saint-Valentin arrive bientôt, je ne vous ferai rien. Nous sommes le 13 février jeune homme._

_-M'ci._

En se retourna, le blond sorti la langue. La saint-valentin, demain. Encore une raison de se sentir seul. Une autre raison de se demander ce que fait Harry. Oh Harry..

Toute la journée, Draco grimaça à la vu de tous les nouveaux couples formés par ce stupide mois de février. Près du trois quart des Slytherins étaient maintenant casés, bien que la majorité soit d'une laideur extrême. Et lui, Draco Malfoy, beauté divine, était seul. Quel monde injuste n'est-ce pas?

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher dans sa chambre le soir, il pensa immédiatement à Harry. Il était devenu son principale centre d'intérêts. Draco n'avait aucune chance avec le Griffindor, mais que quelqu'un essai de lui prendre, juste pour voir..

Il s'assoupit finalement, l'âme vagabondant.

****

**_Goodbye my love_**

**_À ce soir dans mes rêves_**

**_Je dors avec l'espoir_**

**_À défaut de t'avoir_**

****

-_Harry? _Demanda Draco lorsqu'il fit apparition sur la plage ensoleillé.

-_Draco! T'es ravissant!_ Répondit simplement Harry, allonger sur le sol.

Draco n'était habiller que d'un bas de pyjama un peu grand. En temps normal, il aurait rougit d'être ainsi devant son amour secret, mais il s'était bien baigné nu la veille..

-_M'ci_.. Dit, on est dans un rêve non?

-_Dans ton rêve, oui. Pourquoi?_

_-Je.. Je peux faire tous ce que je veux?_

_-C'est ton rêve, Draco_

Comme de réponse, Draco s'avança rapidement de Harry et l'observa. Tiens, des détails qui échappaient au paravent au blond lui sautèrent au visage. Il avait ses lunettes au bout du nez et les cheveux si en broussaille.

Un instant plus tard, Harry se tenait au-dessus de Draco, l'observant intrigué. Comment avait-il changer de place aussi vite? Le slytherin s'en foutait, après tout, il était dans un rêve et tout peut arriver dans un rêve.

-_Harry.._ Murmura Draco.

Le sable semblait si mou maintenant. Et si doux. Draco avança ses lèvres de celle du Griffindor et l'embrassa fougueusement. Presque aussitôt, son ex-rival lui répondit aussi amoureusement.

Draco sourit, Harry rougit.

-_Je t'aime bien Draco_.. Murmura le brun.

« Bon, c'est peut-être qu'un rêve, mais c'est tellement plaisant à entendre.. »

Draco sourit au garçon devant lui.

_-Moi 'si…_

Harry lui sourit.

_-Harry, on peut aller se baigner?_

_-Hein? Se baigner?_

_-M'oui! Là là! Dans la mer_!

Draco s'assit, montrant l'eau qui bougeait devant lui.

_-Il n'y a pas d'eau Draco.._

_-Mais oui! Regarde, là!_

Draco montra de plus bel la mer verdâtre devant lui. Il tourna la tête afin de mieux voir l'expression que Harry arborait.

Effrayé? Non.. Inquiet? Il y a des fortes chances..

Lorsque Draco retourna la tête afin de contempler de nouveau le rivage, l'eau avait disparut. Un grand mur vert juchait devant lui, retenant quelques posters et une bibliothèque. La chambre de Draco.

-_Meh.. On est dans ma chambre? Comment t'a fais pour venir dans ma chambre Harry? Tu peux pas sortir de mon rêve tout de même!_

-_Sortir de ton rêve? Ça va Malfoy?_ S'inquiéta le brun devant lui.

-_Tu veux dire que.. T'es.. T'étais pas… dans mon rêve.. Et.. Je t'ai embrassé.. Dans la réalité.. Et… et.._

_-Et je t'ai dit que je t'aimais bien. Oui Draco.._

Harry rougit et Draco en fit autant.

Le brun se serra le bras et s'avança près du Slytherin.

_-Tu sais Draco, si tu veux pas.. De nous deux.. Y'a qu'a le dire et je vais partir._

Draco hésita un moment. Le laisser partir, réfléchir, se demander ou lui demander de rester, être à ses côtés et peut-être même être aimer?

_-Po.. Harry.. Tu… Tu veux rester?_ Dit timidement Draco.

_-Mais bien sur, Draco._

Le brun s'avança doucement de Draco et l'embrassa sur le nez.

FIN


End file.
